deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Hans Tiedemann
Hans Tiedemann was the Director of Operations aboard Titan Station.Tiedemann's Last Hope As the highest civil authority on the station, he ordered the evacuation of the station once he became aware of the Necromorph outbreak that spread from below in the Titan Mines. He was the primary human antagonist in Dead Space 2 . Biography Dead Space iOS As one of the main characters in the ''Dead Space'' mobile game, Tiedemann led Engineer Karrie Norton (Vandal) throughout the Titan Station's underbelly, citing that it was her responsibility to fix the damage that she caused in the Government Sector. He showed no signs of knowing about Tyler Radikov's influence on Norton's actions. When he discovered that she shut the power down to the automatic seals of the station, he ordered Vandal to go to the station's reactor core before it overheated and destroyed the station. Vandal managed to destroy the cause of the Core's problem, a massive Necromorph, but was severely injured in the process. Tiedemann did not respond to her hails when she attempted to tell him that she neutralized the problem in the Reactor Core. He may have not been able to hear the call. ''Dead Space 2'' In the multiplayer mode of Dead Space 2, Tiedemann served as the supervisor of a security force unit, instructing and providing directions to the squad as they proceeded with their objectives.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wm1BZjyi0cE Youtube - Dead Space 2 Gameplay Part 5, Chapter 2 GamePlay] Unable to control the outbreak, Tiedemann declared martial law and ordered an immediate evacuation of all personnel aboard the station. In succession, he also ordered the elimination of "Key subjects" tied to previous Necromorph outbreaks which included Lexine Weller, Nolan Stross and Isaac Clarke. Graffiti covered posters of him could also be found in numerous locations, suggesting that he was not loved among the station's population and primarily the Unitologist portion of it. He was Isaac Clarke and Ellie Langford's primary opposition in their escape from Titan Station and he utilized numerous automated subsystems as well as teams of Security Officers to halt Isaac's progress throughout the station. There was also evidence of him following the orders of an individual known as the Overseer. The Overseer sent a log detailing disappointment in the station's evacuation and promised retribution against Tiedemann for authorizing it.Dire Despite his numerous attempts to kill Isaac and his heavy handed attitude, Tiedemann saw himself as a protector of the station's residents. In one audio log, he stated that his family had a long-standing history as the runners of the station and he wanted to protect the station and its population from the Necromorph outbreak, regardless of orders.Illegal Evacuation In a log left behind by Tiedemann, he made insights that humanity's reliance on destructive planet cracking would render humanity extinct unless they could learn how to understand the Markers.Log:Tiedemann's Last Hope Tiedemann appeared genuinely sorry for his need to combat Isaac, apologizing to him regularly and even remarking that Isaac's resourcefulness and determination would be admirable "in more favorable circumstances." This may be the reason why he ordered the evacuation in an attempt to save as many people as he could from the Necromorph outbreak on the station despite being ordered not to launch one. Tiedemann also genuinely believed in the Marker's promise of endless energy as it was seen when he exclaimed to Isaac that the outbreak was not EarthGov's fault and they are so close to harnessing the Marker's energy instead of destroying planets to collect resources. Eventually, Tiedemann's empathy progressively waned as he became more frustrated with his situation and finally morphed into violent anger as Isaac allowed the Necromorphs to breach the Government Sector, butchering his men and allowing them to reach the Marker. Death After hampering Isaac at every turn, Tiedemann finally confronted him in front of the Site 12 Marker. He tried to explain himself to Isaac and the Convergence Event began. At this point, he sustained horrific wounds from an earlier explosion caused by the Marker's Convergence Event which left him badly burned down his right side to the point that his skull and muscle tissue was showing. In a rage, Tiedemann shot Isaac with a Javelin spear to the chest and to the hand. He declared that he would not allow the sacrifice of the populace and the Marker research to go to waste because of him. Isaac, however gained the upper hand, breaking Tiedemann's arm and impaling him in the neck with his own Javelin Gun. Isaac could choose to execute him with a shot to the back of the head which completely decapitated him, or electrocute him, shoot him anywhere else in the body or leave him to die from his inflicted neck wound.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wQVjgYyB-c YouTube - Dead Space 2 final boss and full ending] Death scenes *If Isaac failed to pull out the first Javelin, he would fall to his knees in pain. Tiedemann shot another Javelin through his neck. While Isaac was sitting helplessly choking from the Javelin, Tiedemann shot a third one through his head and completely decapitated Isaac. *If Isaac succeeded to pull out the first Javelin, but failed to do so with the second, Isaac would fall to his knees trying to pull out the bolt. Tiedemann shot a Javelin in Isaac's shoulder and another one in the side of Isaac's head and completely decapitated him. *If Isaac succeeded in pulling out both Javelin bolts, Tiedemann would aim the Javelin Gun at Isaac's head and shoot, but Isaac dodged and grabbed hold of Tiedmann's arm and broke it. He took the Javelin Gun and fired a bolt in Tiedemann's neck who fell on his knees choking. Isaac loaded another bolt in the gun and took aim. The death scene was different depending on the player's choice: **If the player chose to aim at the head and fire, Isaac would shoot a javelin in Tiedemann's head decapitating him. However, shooting him in the back or shoulder would just make him fall over dead with 2 bolts in him. **If the player chose to use the secondary fire, Tiedemann would be electrocuted and fall to the ground burning. **If the player missed the shot or simply chose not to fire, Tiedemann would choke and fall to the ground dead. Trivia *Lester Purry provided his voice and likeness to Tiedemann. *One of Tiedeman's lines, "I don't know what Providence protects you, Clarke...",Log:You Can't Survive obviously is a forth wall joke referring to the player. *Symbols much like those that adorned the Marker could be seen etched into Tiedemann's burned forehead. This was especially noticeable when he attempted to launch the final Javelin Spike into Isaac's head. When translated, they read "pain". *Strangely enough, if one was to pay close attention, it would appear as if Tiedeman still had some health left after choking to death/being shot by Isaac. His RIG bar would still display a small (Red, critical) fraction of health left and would not reduce to zero. This was likely the result of a glitch as several other characters, Isaac Clarke included when killed too suddenly, their RIGs would still display the amount of health that they had before death. Gallery File:Hans_symbols_DS2.jpg|Marker Symbols on Hans' forehead spelling "PAIN" Untitled.png|Tiedemann in a video log to Isaac. Big Hans 1.jpg|Tiedemann proving loyalty to the Sprawl by warning and evacuating citizens. Small Hans.jpg|Tiedemann broadcasting to the Sprawl. File:Tiedemann.jpg|Tiedemann full-body view Deadspace2 2015-12-30 11-48-37-765.jpg Sources de:Hans Tiedemann es:Hans Tiedemann Category:Characters Category:Sprawl Residents Category:Villains Category:Deceased